


Night visit

by ChrisTyrant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Darkverse - Freeform, Hardcore, Kinda, M/M, One-Shot, doesn't matter my first aim is to increase the no. of Stony fics anyway, fluff maybe, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTyrant/pseuds/ChrisTyrant
Summary: Tony decides to have a sleepover at Steve’s place.





	Night visit

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the antagonistic version of themselves. Here Tony is the talkative, annoying, playful bad guy who is a hacker/info seller and Steve the grumpy muscle head bad guy who loathes each other. 
> 
> Btw, they are in their 20’s in this universe.
> 
> 4th one  
> Lots of love from Mizoram ~ 😘

Tony had just finished selling an important piece of information to one of the mafia boss in Brooklyn. He smiled as he looked at the transaction of 10 million dollars to his account.

“Another job well done”, he hummed to himself. Now that he had finished the last job for the day he wondered what he should do next. Since it was late it would be a bother to go back to New York so he decided to stay in Brooklyn for the night. But where? He knew a few people who would gladly let him stay over but he could also easily book a room in a five star hotel. Money wasn’t a problem. He _is_  a millionaire.

While he pondered over where he should stay an idea hit him. Rogers lived in Brooklyn. That delinquent classmate of his during high school had stayed here and was currently working as a bodyguard for one of the top mafia boss.

It’s settled then. Let’s go crash at Rogers’ place tonight~ (more like piss him the hell off)

He went over to Steve’s place and turned his door knob only to find that the guy hadn’t even locked his door. He went inside looking around for a familiar blond hair. But there was no sign of it. The guy was probably asleep then.

“Rogers, you should lock up even if you have nothing worth stealing”, he said as he peaked inside the bedroom.

Steve was lying on his bed, the sheets covering his whole body except the tip of his head. The messy dirty blond hair poking out with his back towards Tony.

Tony let out a quite chuckle. “What? You’re asleep already? How boring ”.

Steve was snoring lightly. His body moving slightly with every breath he took. Tony stood in his place near the bedroom door and stares at the sleeping figure in front of him like he was deep in thought. Finally he excused himself and went under the covers with Steve.

“Hmm, Rogers is so warm”, he said to himself as he hugged Steve from behind, nuzzling his head into the fluff of blond hair. Tony felt that Rogers’ hair was quite fluffy to touch. He wondered if this was what a beast’s fur felt like since Rogers really was a kind of beast.

 

Steve had been awake all along and was feeling quite annoyed at Stark’s antics. He deliberated on what the damn bastard was doing coming at his place in the middle of the night and just getting into bed with him like it was a normal thing to do. How the hell did he find it anyway? But then again, the guy could get any info he wanted so he guessed it was easy.

“He better not try anything though”, he thought to himself as he felt Stark burying his face in the curve of his neck. He was acting just like a cat. Steve was tired after a long day of work. He needed his sleep. Therefore, he’d like to avoid a fight to the dead with Tony Stark for tonight at least.

During the day if Steve happened to see him in Brooklyn for one of his secret info dealing jobs or something Stark would usually taunt him into a fight and then run away from him and his bullets or if he was currently in his job, he’d pointedly ignore him. So seeing him act like this was rare. And weird.

 

It was going fine for a while. The two of them simply sharing a bed until it got really weird when Tony licked the back of his neck. Steve shot up from the bed and quickly pinned him down onto the mattress quite roughly.

“Don’t get carried away”, he bit out at the brunet who was squirming under his hold.

“Wow, so quick. You really have no patience, do you?”. Tony smirked at him. “I might have serviced you if you had pretended to fall asleep a little while longer”.

“Patience? Service? Cut the bullshit. Don’t come close to me with your ideas, Stark”

“You say that but this part of you is more honest, isn’t it?”, he told him as he pushed his leg up against Steve’s groin and rubbing against his already hard erection. “Bas…tard..!”, Steve managed to say through clenched teeth, trying to suppress a moan.

“See you’re enjoying this, Rogers”, Tony says with a sly smile as he rubbed against him a little harder, earning a deep groan from the taller blond. “I came all the way here. So, before my mood changes. Let’s - ”.

 ~~~~~~

Tony laid naked on the bed as Steve started to work him open with his lubed up fingers. Stretching his hole in a quick rhythm.

“What’s this? You’re already so wet with just my fingers. What a lewd body”. Steve said to him as the hacker panted loudly under him biting on his hands as he tried to suppress his moans.

Steve felt that Stark was not honest with himself. Why did he come here? Was it really just on a whim?

He felt irritated just thinking about it.

“No, not there… Don’t push in…!”, Tony gasped out as Steve suddenly thrust three of his fingers into his hole. He finally came when one of Steve’s fingers brushed at his prostrate. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, his whole body trembling in pleasure.

“No…!Not…yet..!Don’t!”. Steve did not stop though, he kept on hitting his pleasure spot time and again making Tony cry out both in ecstasy and pain.

“Stop squirming!”

“Stop, Rogers…You idiot!”

“Should I stop then?”, he stares down at him. “You also don’t want me to put this in either, right?”, he smirked as he rubbed the tip of his cock to Tony’s ball, brushing pass his hole and making it twitch in anticipation.

Tony stares back with half lidded eyes. Lips parting slightly as Steve continued to stretch him open.

“So what should I do? I’m taking my fingers out. Hey, what now? Should I stop?”. He makes a scissor like movement inside him, earning a rough throaty moan. Tony whimpered as he brought his arms to cover his tear stained eyes. Mumbling something.

“Huh? What was that? Speak up”. He ordered.

“St-stop!...STOP..!I SAID TO STOP SO HURRY UP AND TAKE IT OUT!”, Tony shouted at him making him froze his action. The hell. Is he seriously backing away after they’ve gotten this far?

“Rogers, are you crying?”. Tony laughed at his shocked expression.

“Shut up…What are you saying…How the hell can I stop!”. With that he thrust his cock into Tony’s stretched out hole in one swift motion.

 ~~~~~~

The morning light starts to lit up his room as Steve rubbed his eyes and felt around the side next to him. It was empty. Stark wasn’t there anymore. Did he go home already?

Ahh, geez. The guy had shown up at his apartment one moment and then gone before he knew it.

He remembered Stark telling him last night, “I knew it was impossible to train a wild animal”, as he glanced up from the pillow he was clutching, Steve’s dick buried deep inside him as sweat adorned his body. But he felt like that Stark himself was also a stray animal himself. Always skipping around from place to place.

Speaking of which, something smelled. He wondered where it was coming from. He saw a black sock hanging off at the end of his bed and picked it up. Was it this? Did that shitty Stark left this stinking thing behind?

He took a sniff but found that it wasn’t really smelly. So this wasn’t it? Then where’s the smell coming from?

Just as he was occupied in his thought Tony came out from the bathroom wearing a clean shirt and wiping his wet hair with a towel. “Man, that was refreshing”.

Steve was caught off guard. What the hell was Stark still doing here? To make it worse he just saw him like this. His cheeks reddened at how his current position was. He seriously did not want to think of what Stark would think of him right now.

“Y-you didn’t leave?”, he stuttered a bit, “I mean…what are you wearing?”

“Just your shirt…And what are you doing clenching my sock?”, Tony asked as he pointed at it with a blank expression.

“……..”

Tony smirked. “Oh, I see. If it’s gonna be like this, I wish I came out while you were doing perverted things with my sock”, he teased. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt Steve suddenly bring him into a tight hug. Burrowing his face in the crook of his neck.

“Seriously… what’s with you?...Why are you still here?”, he said softly, so soft that he was able to hear it just because it was being spoken near his ears. Tony could feel his breath on his skin, leaving a tingling sensation. God, what is Rogers thinking?!

“…Rogers? What’s wrong? Were you lonely because I wasn’t there when you woke up? Haha”. He said in an attempt to taunt him and get rid of this odd atmosphere but got no reply. The guy continued to hug him silently, his hold getting tighter than before.

Say something. He pleaded in his mind.

He felt like it was going to be a while. But then. “Seriously, Rogers. Don’t answer with your lower region” he retorted to which Steve said “Isn’t this your fault?”.

“My fault?! What are you saying when you’re the one getting turned on?”

“Shut up. Aren’t you the one selfishly wearing my shirt? Take responsibility”, Steve growled at him as he grabbed the front of his shirt Tony was wearing while the smaller male glared at him with an annoyed pout.

“What?! That makes no sense. Wait! I said wait!”

“Like hell I can wait”


End file.
